


By My Side

by supremegreendragon



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Carol is a stalker, Dark, F/M, Hal Whump, Horror, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Plushies, Poor Hal, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Carol's obsession is getting worse. Hal is running out of places to hide.
Relationships: Carol Ferris & Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	By My Side

When I woke up, I nearly lost my mind. My plushie that I had spent months making disappeared. I remember taking Little Haly with me to bed. And I _never_ let him go, even in my sleep. He was always in my arms when I wake up, as he should be. As the real Hal should be. But he wasn’t there. And I was about to turn into Star Sapphire and take my rage on the first person I saw.

Then Mom showed up and explained she threw him in the wash. He had gotten nasty thanks to the bits of food stuck around his mouth area. I know it’s childish, but I always try to feed him. It’s good to practice my cooking, in case the real Hal likes girls to make him meals.

Where was I going with this? Oh yeah. When I found out, I was pissed at Mom. She gave me a heart attack for no reason! It took every inch of willpower I had not to hurt her.

But I calmed down when she gave him back to me. And he smelled wonderful as clean cotton. Since Little Haly spent the night in the wash, I knew he had to have been exhausted. I tucked him in my bed and kissed his forehead before heading off to school. He could catch up on sleep while I was away.

When I got to school, the first thing I did was send Hal a text. I wished him a good morning and plenty of x’s and o’s. He didn’t answer, like usual. I tried not to let it bother me, but his silence was like a dagger to my heart. I sent him a dozen more in a span of two minutes, trying to drag out a response. He didn’t give me one.

I found him hiding in the men’s locker room. He was the only one there. I blushed when I realized that, for the first time, we were alone. He looked so cute and afraid, like he thought I was going to eat him alive. He told me he hadn’t been hiding. Even though I didn’t ask him that. Heehee. Silly Hal. He’s so cute when he’s stupid.

I made my move then. I walked closer, ready to capture those plump lips into my own and take his breath away. He backed away, causing me to get angry. I warned him not to run away from me again, or else he would be sorry.

But he didn’t listen. He ran from me, breaking my poor heart all over again.

Hal, when I finally get you, I’ll make sure you’ll never run from me again. Even if I have to break your legs in order to do it. I don’t like the thought of putting you through that pain, but then again, love hurts. You’ve taught me that, Haly Waly.

And besides, without the use of Hal’s legs, I’d get to play nurse maid. I blush at the image of him in my bed unable to move anywhere, completely reliant on me for everything. I’d spoon feed him soup, make sure he’d take his medicine, fluff his pillows and hug him as he slept in my arms. We would be just like a married couple.

After Hal left, I cried for a few minutes. But afterwards, I pulled myself by my bootstraps, applied a fresh coat of makeup and walked out the door.

Later, I saw Hal flirting with another girl, some whore named Amy. He was asking her out on a date. I remember seeing violet, then the next thing I knew, Amy was gone and Hal was a sobbing mess by my feet. Somehow, I had transformed into Star Sapphire without realizing it. The whole hallway was torn to rumbles.

I hated seeing Hal, so normally fearless, cry because he was so afraid. I didn’t know what else to do. My heart ached to make him feel better, to see that lovely smile back on his perfect lips. I went and hugged him. He trembled above my much smaller figure. But he didn’t push me away. Taking this as a good sign, I guided his strong hands and planted them on my backside. Now we were hugging like real lovers. I kissed his cheek, hoping to dry those tears.

I told him not to cry anymore. The bitch was gone and could no longer take him away from me. So why wasn’t Haly celebrating with me?

Hal left shortly afterwards. The hallway was soon closed down for repairs. The city dealt with more than its fair share of superpowers, so no one questioned how it got destroyed.

People started to talk all day. What happened to Amy? How did she disappear? I knew I must’ve had something to do with that while I had momentarily lost control. The thought made me smile. I hope Hal feels guilty for what he made me do. So guilty that he wouldn’t dream of flirting with anyone else ever again.

He was mine.

Hal didn’t speak to anyone else that day, not even Jessica, who kept trying to ask him what had happened. But he refused to talk to her or even look her in the eye. Jessica, the whore, finally took the hint and left. I was so proud of my Hal. He finally learned not to talk to other women.

Days passed and no one had heard from Amy since. Hal continued to brush off everyone, including his guy friends. At first, I thought this was unnecessary, then I realized I actually enjoyed it. Hal was right. He _should_ get rid of anyone in his life who wasn’t me. We only needed each other. No friends, no family, just him and me. Forever.

I found him alone in the boy’s locker room. This time I made sure to barricade the exit using my violet constructs. Once my barrier was finished, I closed in on him, fully intending to kiss him into submission until he finally admitted to loving me.

But then, he hit me with a green light. I frowned when I saw him in his Green Lantern attire, looking as angry as a Red one. How did this happen? He was usually too afraid to transform in front of me. I didn’t have long to ponder. I attacked him with violet rays, while he fought me off with green.

This was a lover’s spat, I figured. I didn’t know why he was angry, but once I calmed him down, I would get him to tell me what was wrong. Then I would comfort him and make him feel loved.

He yelled at me, asking why I did it. Why I did what? But he was too upset to explain what he had meant.

It’s a good thing anger makes us lose our heads, or else I might’ve not been able to pull my next move. I lunged at him and, like I planned, he dodged to the left. While his back was turned to me, I grabbed him with a rope of violet, pinning his arms uselessly to his sides. Now he couldn’t breathe, let alone use anymore of his ring’s power.

Hal’s eyes pleaded for me to let him go. I knew he was losing oxygen, but it was all part of my plan. I hovered until our faces were mere inches apart, then I kissed him until he blacked out.

It was probably a shock to him when he woke up in a violet dungeon. It took a lot of power but I finally gave him the perfect cage. The first thing Hal noticed was that I took his ring away. In fact, all of his clothes had been replaced by cute outfits I got for him specifically.

Of course, he pleaded me to let him go. Of course, I didn’t listen. He wasn’t going to get his freedom for a very long time. Not until he learned that our love was true and that he should never run from me again.

It was so wonderful. I finally had him all to myself. He couldn’t run or fight. All he could do was let me love him. All he could do was learn how to best love me.

He cried himself to sleep so many nights after that. But did he care when I cried over my broken heart? Love was cruel but don’t worry, Haly.

You will learn your place, either by my side or by my feet. You will be mine, my love. Forever.


End file.
